


The act of throwing apples

by tra6ma



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, MinWon - Freeform, chaotic friend!junhui pls i love him, crack junhao if you squint (just mentioned), meanie, slight!crack i guess, unique way of confessing maybe?, wonhui's friendship i love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tra6ma/pseuds/tra6ma
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo is a transferred student who likes reading books and Kim Mingyu has been disturbing his inner and outer peace by throwing apples at him every. single. day.Not until Wonwoo found the courage to confront Mingyu and might or might not found themeaningbehind this confusing trick. ;)
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	The act of throwing apples

**Author's Note:**

> please do not skip to the end, let yourself wonder lool. this fic is nothing special, it was made because i lost my inspiration on writing my other 284728472 story! so yeah, enjoy this slight crack fic eventhough it might or might not make sense :] 
> 
> [ not proofread, expect some typographical & grammatical errors! ]
> 
> request fics/prompts [here!](https://tra6ma.tumblr.com/ask)

The red-haired male named Jeon Wonwoo sneakily exits the library clutching his new found book he took interest on because it looks really fragile and old.

His eyes wandered through the hallway, hoping no one specifically a tall man who resembles a puppy-like face would _suddenly_ throw him apples for NO reason at all. It's weird and also a who-the-heck would throw apples but it's real! And it's been happening to Wonwoo this past few days!

Jeon Wonwoo is a tranferred student 3 weeks ago, he transferred to Pledis University because he heard they had a HUGE library and of course Wonwoo, who's really fond of books, decided to enroll where he is now, plus his friend Wen Junhui and Kwon Soonyoung also studies here so he told himself 'Why not?' but no one told him a tall (hot maybe) man named Kim Mingyu would throw apples at him and disturb his inner and outer peace. 

Looking back when they first met, there's nothing much to discuss. Their friends just introduced them to each other that's all. He just waved at them and smiled, so he doesn't really get why Mingyu is so obsessed at throwing apples at him. He began to think that Mingyu is a weirdo, shame for his hot looks; Wonwoo can't really identify what is Mingyu's agenda for this because he's confused as well and it's driving him _insane._

The first time Mingyu threw an apple at him happened in the library and this is how it went: 

The red-haired male was busy reading a book he bought from a bookstore days ago before he even tranferred here in Pledis University. This book contains deep and such a woke-to-reality poems before the author of this book ended its life by suiciding. It was such a devastating story if you'd ask Wonwoo, the message that the author was telling will surely leave a scar to every readers of the poem. 

Wonwoo could feel his emotions burning, every word of the poem left a mark to him. If he's alone in the library he could've teared up. He understand why the author ended its life; this book has the answer. The male flipped the page, absorbed to what he is reading. Not until an object nudged his shoulder, ruining the emotions building up.

With his forehead creased he glanced at the object that was thrown at him; he is certain it was thrown at him! His forehead creased even more after he saw an apple, yes, _an apple._ He looked back to see who threw the apple at him, only to find Mingyu who's peeking at him between the gap of the books. Now, Wonwoo is so SO confused, first, why is Mingyu eagerly looking at him? Like he wants him to do something? And what is he doing there suspiciously in the first place?. Before he could even ask, Junhui showed up.

"Yah, Wonwoo. I had to skip lunch because of you and make myself a fool! I told you to put THE money in the pocket of my bag," the Chinese male then whispered angrily, "not THE condoms! i was bragging on Xu Minghao on treating him lunch and when I was about to pay-- nothing! And Minghao saw, Wonwoo, he _saw_ the condoms!"

Junhui sighed dramatically and looks like he's 'bout to cry for real, "Now, my image is ruined; he probably think im an asshole, dickhead, pervert! Argh! Plus i'm very hungry, treat me at lunch or else I'm kicking you as my roommate" The latter made a 'hmp!' noise. But Wonwoo very much ignored his friend's rant. His head is hurting from too much going on and Wonwoo can't take all of it.

The red-haired male was about to ask Mingyu if he threw that apple at him, but Junhui talked once again. "Oh? Is this apple yours?" Wonwoo just shot him a confused look because he doesn't even know what will he do at that apple. "Mhm, kay. I'll eat it then." Before Wonwoo could even protest, Junhui already took a bite. The male averted his gaze to Mingyu who's still peeking at the gap of the books, he can't deny, the latter looks so adorb, he looks like a puppy. But it's not the time to appreciate the taller's looks.

Mingyu with a frown drawn on his face, like he was disappointed or that's what Wonwoo thinks— walked away from the scene. And Wonwoo who's left with so many questions didn't even get to ask Mingyu. He should really enhance his social skills and start to voice out what he's thinking rather than bottling his thoughts and go crazy about it.

🍎

The next day, Wonwoo was in the Cafeteria with Junhui and of course Mingyu was there too. That's when Wonwoo knew that it's Mingyu who threw that apple because Mingyu is very oblivious.

Well, their seat was just a table apart and Mingyu once again threw an apple at him then pretend he didn't just threw an _apple._ He stared at Mingyu but the latter was quick to avoid his gaze and opened a conversation with his friends. So of course, Wonwoo didn't get the chance to ask Mingyu.

He was about to check the apple because maybe there's any clue in there or perhaps a message? He doesn't know. But Junhui isn't Junhui if he doesn't interrupt pretty much everything. 

The chinese male just grabbed the apple and ate it, "Jun!" Wonwoo shook his head in disbelief. Whilst the other just gave him a 'what' look on his face. Later on, Jun realized that it was about the apple. Oh well, Jun mistakenly took Wonwoo's apple and not his. "Oh heh, Sorry. I thought it was mine! You could eat mine instead, I mean it's an apple too so," Junhui shrugged and Wonwoo just sighed. He subtly glance at Mingyu who had the same frown from yesterday then walked out from the cafeteria.

🍎 

It has been going around for days, Mingyu who's not-so-obvious threw him apples, Junhui who's got used to seeing apples when he's with Wonwoo and even joked that Wonwoo is Snow White and the Witch (Although Mingyu is _faaaar_ from being a witch) is trying to lure Wonwoo from eating apples but he's the Prince so he saved the day by eating those (Wonwoo was disgusted at how Junhui interpreted it), and him— Wonwoo who's unlucky enough to question Mingyu.

Well, Wonwoo _did_ tried to ask Mingyu but the latter tricked him one time and said, "Wonwoo hyung, your shoelaces are untied." Wonwoo unknowingly checked his shoes– it's an instinct, okay! But Wonwoo doesn't have shoelaces and he is dumb enough for believing that old trick. Of course, Mingyu got away from Wonwoo and he was frustrated about it.

So right now, Wonwoo is trying his best to avoid Mingyu or if the latter disturbed him once again then he'll face whatever the heck Mingyu is up to. He really had enough, this confusing trick Mingyu has been giving Wonwoo is slowly driving him insane. 

Wonwoo found a spot outside, he sat near a tree and started reading. It's not like Mingyu will found him, he made sure that no one is here before he took a seat. But maybe he's wrong, he felt a gentle push on his left shoulder and saw an apple rolling towards him. Wonwoo sighed and glanced at his back, and there he is, none other that Kim Mingyu who's smiling sheepishly at him.

_He's awfully handsome_ , Wonwoo took a dreep breathe, _Stop being such a gay, this is not the right time to drool!_ Before Mingyu could walk out again, he grabbed the apple and stopped him. He's thankful that Junhui- the interrupter is not present right now. 

"Mingyu!" he cleared his throat, his questions are already lined up and ready to be asked. But rather, Mingyu, faced him with a flabbergasted expression that got him wondering 'what?' Nonetheless, he's about to question the taller but it was distracting. "Mingyu-ah, What? Why are you looking at me like that?" he's confused as hell. Mingyu just answered him with a flushed face and murmuring words that he can't fully understand but he got the grasp of 'it worked, oh my gosh' repeatedly. 

Confused, he just stared at Mingyu who's still flushed and murmuring words. If Mingyu kept murmuring those words, he'll come to a conclusion that Mingyu really is a witch (just like what Junhui said eventhough it is dumb). Finally, Mingyu stopped, he faced Wonwoo, "H-hyung, I-I" the latter kept stuttering and he was just WHAT?? But again, Mingyu ended up running away. And Wonwoo ended up with more questions than answers. 

🍎 

The red-haired male kept sighing frustratedly until he reached their dorm room that he shares with Junhui. And the Chinese male who's trying his best to concentrate and focus on his study is not having it. "Yah Wonwoo, if you kept sighing and sighing, I'm really gonna kick you out." as he glared at the red-haired male. But Wonwoo just sighed again. "Seriously, what's your problem?" he asked, half concerned and half annoyed. 

"Mingyu" Wonwoo answered. Junhui rose his eyebrow giving Wonwoo a go signal to continue, "Argh! He's just confusing as hell, I already had the chance to ask him but when I was about to ask him he just looked at me— flushed. Like he was shocked or something, I don't know! And it's driving me insane maybe I need to go see a psychiatrist later or" the male grunted in confusion. Junhui could feel his friend's frustration.

Junhui thought of an idea that might atleast ease the confusion of his friend, "What about googling it?" Wonwoo looked at him and made a 'oh-really' face, and Junhui answered with a 'yes-really' face. The red-haired male just sighed. "As if that'll help." Junhui rolled his eyes, "You'll never know unless you google it, plus Google has all the answers even the dumbest one." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But Google makes everything exaggerated. Remember that one time when your Mother had a migraine so you searched her symptoms and suddenly you called me, panicking, saying your Mother had a brain tumor? when in fact it was migraine." Junhui snorted, "Whatever, I'm trying to help you here and you're being a brat." Wonwoo chuckled; raising his hands, "Alright, fine fine." The Chinese male just shook his head and goes back from reviewing his studies. 

It's been a few minutes and Junhui hasn't heard anything from the red-haired male. Curious, he eyed the male curiously only to found him blushing while staring at his phone. Suspicious of his friend's act, "Yah, What are you reading huh?" He called Wonwoo with a teasing tone.

The other male just shrugged and turned off its phone saying 'Nothing'. But Junhui isn't contented with that answer so he teased Wonwoo even more until the latter gives in. 

The male was still flushed; tips of his ears were red; his cheeks are flushed, nonetheless, he handed the phone to Junhui. The Chinese male read the search bar, "What does throwing apples mean?" he scrolled through the article and squealed after reading it. "OMG!!! Is that why you were blushing?"He asked in a teasing tone. The red-haired male just rolled his eyes at him.

Well the article just said that in Ancient Greece, throwing apples to someone is an act of marriage proposal or could be an act of confession as well and if the receiver catched/caught the apple then they accept their proposal. "Stop smiling like an idiot, it's not like it's true. There are articles that says it's not, so..." Wonwoo glared at him. Junhui just laughed at how red his friend's face is. He read the articles that disagrees and with a gasp, the male broke into laughter, earning a confused look from Wonwoo.

"Oh my gosh, you wouldn't like this article that said it's- it's false." the Chinese male laughed, sensing tears in the side of his eyes from too much laughing. "Ugh, you're so annoying, what is it?" Junhui inhaled and exhaled, trying to suppress another laugh, "Ok- okay. So this article fully disagree, saying that ancient greeks didn't throw apples to propose, _rather_ it's an act of asking,-- wait for it!" Junhui made a drumroll noise and cracked a very very huge smile which made Wonwoo curious even more.

"SEX!" the red-haired male choked at how loud Junhui was to just shout that very mature word. "WHAT THE FUCK?" the Chinese male bursts into laughter because his friend's reaction is what he really pictured to be. "Yes! So bas-basically, he's asking you for sex and you HAHA accepted it, i- oh my god" Junhui was already rolling on the floor with his hands on his stomach, laughing at the dumbfounded reaction of his friend.

Wonwoo was in S H O C K, he could imagine that his face is very red by now. He tried to take deep breathes but the information was too much. 

"So in conclusion, if I believe the first article saying it's true then I accepted Mingyu's proposal or his confession or whatever it is, but I still dont-." He sighed, cant fully process everything; even stuttering from his own words.

"Yes, you see, it's the thought that counts, unless you want to think that Mingyu is asking you to have s-" Wonwoo cut his words, "SHUT UP!" His ears starting to turn very _very_ red again. "-ex with him, it's up to you." Junhui continued and he just earned a glare from Wonwoo who's now a blushing mess.

Wonwoo thinks that they- Mingyu and Wonwoo need to _talk_ about this. He won't let the younger escape again or he would really consult a psychiatrist as Kim Mingyu is giving him a hard time processing all of this and that might result him going crazy. 

**Author's Note:**

> yay! thank you for finishing this short fic and for baring w/ me  
> 
> 
> quick reminder :   
>  before anything else i just want to clarify that im not saying the ancient greeks do throw apples to their love ones as an act of confessing or proposal (if you'll go back to wonu's pov where he and junhui were researching) but like what junhui said "It's the thought that counts" *wink *wink
> 
> so yes, i took a risk and wrote this but i hope it won't lead you any confusion (to what is true/false) but if you still need clarifications then u can do your own research and have your own judgement ^^ 
> 
> if you like this short fic, a kudos/reply is much appreciated <3 if you have any suggestions or u want to encourage me to perhaps write mingyu's pov and yell at me to finish my other works haha, go through my [tumblr](https://tra6ma.tumblr.com/)


End file.
